happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Present Tense
Present Tense is a part of A Jolly Happy Soul. Starring *Pop and Cub Featuring *Lumpy *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *The Mole *Lifty and Shifty Appearing *Santa Claus Plot A week before christmas, Pop and Cub are seen shopping at the mall for food. As they shop they pass by Lumpy who is dressed as santa. Cub spots Lumpy and believes he is really snata so he runs up to him and begins to babble happily about what he wants. Pop spots the and walks over to Cub and Lumpy, laughing a bit at his sons excitment. Cub continues to babble at Lumpy and then points to a toy truck which is sitting in the window of a toy store. Pop spots this and gets an idea. Later Pop and Cub return home with grocceries which Pop puts away. He then finds Cub asleep on the floor and smiles, he then picks up Cub and puts him in his bed, wishing him sweet dreams. Pop then takes this moment to get Cub his toy truck as a gift so he quickly calls someone to keep an eye on Cub and waits for them to arrive. Soon Giggkes arrives and Pop lets her in, he then waves goodbye and heads off. As soon as Pop leaves Cub wakes up and starts crying much to Giggles dismay. Pop soon arrives at the mall and heads to the toy store. Unfortunatly when he gets there he find the toy truck is gone and he is saddened. He then spots The Mole walk out of the store with the toy truck in a shopping bag so Pop goes up to The Mole and asks him if he could have the toy for his son. The mole seems to be saddened as he wipes a tear off his face. The Mole then hands the bag over to Pop but before Pop can take it, Lifty and Shifty run by and take the bag. This angers Pop and he chases after the thiefs. Lifty and Shifty look back and spot Pop chaing them so they pick up the pace and try to lose him in a crowd of generics. Soon the thieves emerge from the crowd but Pop has found himself lost so Lifty and Shifty laugh and head off. Unfortanly Lifty and Shifty dont see that a lagre christmas tree had started falling, thanks to the fact that both Cuddles and Toothy were climbing it. The tree crushes Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy and several generics and sends the bag flying into the air, right at Pop who finnaly gets out of the crowd. Pop trys to catch the bag and is sucessful but the bottom of it rips and the truck falls out, breaking on the floor. Pop is now very sad and leaves the store. As he heads to his car Pop walks right into dsomeone else. He looks and sees that its the real Santa which suprises Pop. Santa tells Pop who kind hes been for trying to get a gift for Cub so in return Santa reaches into his hat and pulls out a toy truck, just like the one from earleir. Pop cheers in joy, hugs Santa and takes the toy truck. Soon Pop arrives at home and heads inside to find Giggles holding a sleeping Cuddles in her arms as she sits on the couch with a tired look. Pop thanks Giggles and takes Cub from her, he then sends her off with a thanks and some money. Later its christmas day and Pop and Cub prepare to open gifts along with The Mole and Giggles who Pop invited over. Cub is the first to open up a gift and finds the toy truck he wanted so he shouts in joy and hugs Pop making Giggles happy. Soon everyone has opened gifts and Giggles and The Mole prepare to leave but as they do The Mole trips on the cord of the christmas tree lights making a spark. The episode ends with Pop and Cub's home bursting into flames and the iris closes on the burning tree. Deaths #Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy and several generics are crushed by a tree. #Pop, Cub, Giggles and The Mole are killed in the fire. Trivia #This episode has a hibt of irony due to the fact that the toy truck was a firetruck and Cub ended up dieing in a fire. Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images